


[podfic] You're a long way from home.

by bephemos



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bephemos/pseuds/bephemos
Summary: Ratchet only has one rule--don't let the creature get onto the boat.Merperson/Human AU, podfic.
Relationships: Pharma/Ratchet (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] You're a long way from home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chokopoppo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chokopoppo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're a long way from home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581834) by [Chokopoppo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chokopoppo/pseuds/Chokopoppo). 



[bephemos](https://soundcloud.com/bephemos) · [[Podfic] You're Long Way From Home](https://soundcloud.com/bephemos/podfic-youre-long-way-from-home)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Chokopoppo for letting me podfic this! 
> 
> Go leave kudos and a comment on the original fic if you haven't already <3!


End file.
